Ramblings
by Leosgem
Summary: What happens when Lily Evans is left to her own thoughts! Short OneShot, which is sure to make you smile!


There he stood, in the shadowy haven of the big elm tree. A boy, which this time a year ago, Lily would given anything to never have to listen to. He stood there with a confidence that infuriated her to no ends. His smug grin making unsuspecting girls swoon at the very sight of it. It all sickened her, it all made Lily want to wipe that smile off his arrogant little face.

_ My, my aren't our thoughts preoccupied today? If you claim to hate James Potter as much as you say you do, then why think of him every free moment you have?_ The irritating voice in the back of Lily's mind couldn't help saying.

Shaking her head, the red haired Gryffindor went back to her books. It seemed that sitting next to the window, though seemingly like a good idea, had turned out to be the worst decision for Lily when studying was concerned. Unable to concentrate do to a certain obnoxious raven haired young boy.

_ Lily, you're not making any sense again. James is no where near you; he's not doing anything to distract you._

Damn voice, it was worse than having a wise little cricket always sitting on your shoulders telling you right from wrong, because this voice came from deep within her. And of course, made Lily see the blatant truth, which she herself tried to suppress. But no matter how much she tried to avoid it, the voice was always there. It was enough to drive a girl insane. It was hard enough being a teenager; it did no good to be crazy as well!

There was one definite reason for Lily's looming schizophrenia, and he was talking to his maraudering friends and flirting with all the airhead bimbos who were practically throwing themselves at him. Without even trying to, James Potter was tormenting Lily Evan's thoughts. She could practically see his self satisfied smile if he were ever to find out that Lily Evans was thinking of him rather than concentrating to the potion that lay before her. Shivers ran through her by just thinking of the hell he'd put her through with this minor mistake.

But it seemed that the more Lily tried not to, the more she thought about James Potter. And not even with the usual train of thought which led her to conclude that he was the epitome of a jackass. No these thoughts would cause her to wonder what it would be like to be on the receiving end of one of those scorching kisses that James was so renowned for. What it would be like to slide her fingers through that absurdly unruly hair of his? What it would be like to…

_ Stop Lily, you're thinking nonsense! You've had too much stress, and now you've become delusional! There is no possible way that you're falling for James Devlin Calix Potter! No way at all._

Deciding that sitting here and simply thinking will inevitably lead to an untimely death, Lily got up, and packed all her books. Sighing, she waved a goodbye to Madame Pince, and made her way to the great hall. She needed a snack, all these unwanted wonderings left her drained.

As she made her way through the halls, she felt herself bump against someone. Muttering a "sorry," Lily looked up and felt her heart fluttering instantly. Of course, out of the whole Hogwarts student body, she had to have James colliding with her. Willing away the blush that would inevitably begin to form, Lily arched an eyebrow at the smirking boy before.

"James, have you forgotten to walk now, since we already know that thinking isn't you're best quality," Lily snapped automatically.

"I see someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. How about you let me cheer you up with a date, eh?" James replied, winking at her. But by that time Lily was already on her way to the great hall. But before completely deserting the raven haired nuisance, Lily told him, "Bite me!"

Much to her irritation and delight, she heard him mutter, "It would be my pleasure!" Sighing, she sat down and wondered if her parents or friends might know any good psychologist, since she was unmistakably going mad. That or hell had frozen over, during which she'd also need counseling. Because it seemed that Lily Evans may actually be falling for James Potter.


End file.
